On My Own
by Yo-ma
Summary: Harry finds Draco singing after the war. SONGFIC, HD


Hi, it's me again! This is just a little short story that I wrote in school one day as a break from my other writings. We were watching Les Miserables the musical and this song made Draco pop into my head. My sister loved this story and bugged me to post it, so I am! Hope you Enjoy it!

On My Own

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, was utterly confused. He had thought his life would be semi-normal after his defeat of Voldemort, but apparently he was wrong.

Harry groaned as the object of his confusion popped into his head. Draco Malfoy.

Here I thought that things would be peaceful when he begins to act nicely toward me! What is with that? By god, Draco actually said 'excuse me' when we collided in the hall today! I killed his father, why in the world would he be nice to me? Harry stopped and backtracked for a moment. Wait, when did I start calling him Draco? We're not even friends! Though I'm not really opposed to the idea. He is really cute….

"God, what am I thinking?!" Harry yelled, clutching his head and collapsing into his chair. "Do I want to give myself nightmares?"

"Ummmm…Harry are you ok?" Hermonie asked him, looking up from her book.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry grinned, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"What were you thinking of?" Ron eagerly asked. "You're lucky almost everyone's in bed already, it saved you a lot of embarrassment."

"It was nothing really, just a random thought that wandered into my head."

Harry waved the question off. "I'm going to go take a walk."

With that announcement, Harry crossed the Gryffindor common room and headed to the boy's dorm for his invisibility cloak.

Ten minutes later he was wandering the halls, lost in thought once more.

After awhile, Harry found himself in a hidden rose garden.

"Wow" was the only word that came to mind. The garden was beautiful, and the night sky only seemed to intensify it. The star filled sky illuminated the garden, giving it an enthrall feel.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps behind him. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy entering the garden. His breath caught in his throat as Harry watched Draco walk through the garden, staring at the night sky.

Beautiful, Harry thought, an angel in the Garden of Eden.

Harry watched in fascination as Draco began to talk to himself. He leaned forward, trying to catch what Draco was saying.

"Why can't I get him out of my head? I'm not supposed to love him, I'm his biggest rival now that Voldemort's gone. But I can't help but love him, he killed my idiotic father after all." A small smirk spread across his face.

"Plus he's hot. I have no chance though, why would the great Harry Potter have an interest in the son of a Death Eater?"

Harry froze in surprise, He loves me! This has to be some sort of a joke…but he looks so serious.

A sigh escaped from Draco's lips. "It's impossible. He's not even my friend, how could he love me?"

Draco continued to gaze into the night sky and, to Harry's surprise, began to sing.

"And now I'm all alone again

Nowhere to turn, nowhere to go to

Without a home, without a friend

Without a face to say hello to.

And now the night is near,

Now I can make believe he's here.

Sometimes I walk alone at night

When everybody else is sleeping.

I think of him and then I'm happy

With the company I'm keeping

The city goes to bed

And I can live inside my head.

On my own

Pretending he's beside me.

All alone I'll walk with him till morning

Without him

I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me.

In the rain the pavement shines like silver

And the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is me and him forever."

Harry dropped the invisibility cloak and slowly walked toward Draco, to

avoid being noticed. His heart was beating viciously in his chest, and

it was suddenly hard to breathe.

What is this feeling? Harry wondered, Could it be love?…I believe it is. Draco remained oblivious to Harry, still caught up in his song.

"And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say there's a way for us.

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone, the river's just a river

Without him the world around me changes

The trees are bare

And everywhere the streets are full of strangers.

I love him

But everyday I'm learning

All my life I've only been pretending

Without me his world will go on turning

A world that's full of happiness that I have

Never known

I love him, I love him,

I love him, but only on my own."

As Draco finished his song, Harry reached out to spin him around so they were face to face.

Draco's eyes widened, his face paling a few shades when he realized who it was. "I…."

Harry shushed him with a well placed finger on Draco's lips."You're not on your own anymore," Harry whispered before kissing Draco.

Draco stood shock still for a moment before melting into Harry's arms.

Harry knew, in that moment, that no matter what everyone thought of them, they'd be fine as long as they were together.


End file.
